


BTS - Most likely to date a 'bigger' girl (Most to Least)

by Insfiringyou



Series: BTS Complete Masterlist [170]
Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Gen, Most Likely To, Most To Least, Preferences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24900496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: Thanks anon reader for the prompt. Our opinions only. While we have not explicitly revealed the weights of our OC headcanon girlfriends, their body types are often revealed through our fics and original art, if you are curious. You can find our more about our OC girlfriends here : https://insfiringyou.tumblr.com/post/615585924130226176/all-about-our-headcanon-girlfriends-btsFollow us on Tumblr at insfiringyou.tumblr.com
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Original Female Character(s), Jeon Jungkook/Reader, Jeon Jungkook/You, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Original Female Character(s), Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Reader, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/You, Kim Namjoon | RM/Original Female Character(s), Kim Namjoon | RM/Reader, Kim Namjoon | RM/You, Kim Seokjin | Jin & Original Female Character(s), Kim Seokjin | Jin/Reader, Kim Seokjin | Jin/You, Kim Taehyung | V/Original Female Character(s), Kim Taehyung | V/Reader, Kim Taehyung | V/You, Min Yoongi | Suga/Original Female Character(s), Min Yoongi | Suga/Reader, Min Yoongi | Suga/You, Park Jimin (BTS)/Original Female Character(s), Park Jimin (BTS)/Reader, Park Jimin (BTS)/You
Series: BTS Complete Masterlist [170]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1237385
Kudos: 6





	BTS - Most likely to date a 'bigger' girl (Most to Least)

1\. Suga

We see Yoongi as someone who finds both slim and larger women incredibly sexy in different ways. As someone with a healthy sex drive, he definitely would notice a woman’s body when they first met, but it would not be the most important thing to him; instead falling for her based on her personality, humour and temperament. We do think he loves curves on a woman, and would not be against dating someone who weighs more than him, especially as he would recognise that women generally have more body fat than men (something which the KPOP industry widely seems to ignore.) He is someone we have observed to have a lot of hang ups about his own weight and body, often feeling pressured to lose weight. He would hate to see these own insecurities reflected in his girlfriend and would be drawn to someone who was relatively confident in who they were, even if they were bigger. We think he would especially fancy more ‘mumsy’ body types, with soft boobs, a bit of a stomach, wide hips, a fleshy bum and nice thighs; loving nothing more than resting his head on your boobs and stomach as he falls asleep. 

[Within our headcanon fics, we have written about Yoongi having sex with different women the most, and their body types (and skin colour and cultural background) have varied a lot, which we feel accurately reflects the fact that he does not have a preferred body type. His OTP girlfriend and later wife, Jeong-sun, is described as weighing more than him to begin with, and puts on a little more weight during their relationship.]

2\. J-Hope

Hoseok is definitely someone who would be initially attracted to someone’s bright personality, regardless of size (either height or weight). He would find it super cute if his girlfriend carried some extra weight, just as he would find a slim girl attractive too. He is not someone who has a preference for particular body parts (such as being a ‘boob’ or ‘bum’ guy), and instead during sex would literally grasp and grab whatever was put in front of him; roaming his hands frantically all over your body. 

[Within our headcanon universe, his OC girlfriend Nana is actually the slimmest of all the girls and is likewise very tall with a figure she considers boyish and unsexy. Hoseok absolutely adores her body though and makes her feel desirable in a way she has not experienced before. It is also hinted that, prior to meeting Nana, he was attracted to Yu-Jin, a friend of Suga’s girlfriend who is described as being short and a little chubby and also on the autistic spectrum.]

3\. Jin

Jin is someone who would love it is a girl was ‘softer’ around the edges, especially if she was short as well, finding her incredibly cute and adorable. Above all, we think he desires someone with a very kind and nurturing nature, who would make a great wife and mother, regardless of her size. We do think his preference would be for someone who was not mega-slim, but he would take into account her temperament and aura above all else. 

[Within our headcanon universe, his wife Min-seo is described as being a lot shorter than him and a little softer than is typically expected of Korean women. We have also written him having a one night stand with a woman prior to meeting Min-seo, who we see as slightly slimmer, but still not super thin.]

4\. V

Taehyung is definitely someone we see as loving bottom heavy or pear shaped women who have a bum and thighs he can really grab hold of. He would be attracted to shorter, cuter women with a little extra weight, as well as taller women. His main attraction would come from the girl’s chemistry with him and her style; both in fashion and the way she holds herself. He likewise enjoys bigger boobs as he would love watching them jiggle as he thrusts into you. Of all the members, we see him as fancying Western women the most, who tend to have a wider range of beauty standards than in Korea, including ideal body type. What he would find most attractive physically on a woman is the way her clothes drape on her body; often preferring a more vintage style of dress, and how her body looks as the clothes fall to the floor. 

[Within our headcanon universe, his girlfriend Cassandra’s weight fluctuates a lot depending on her acting roles, as she tends to go quite ‘method’ when playing a part. Generally she is seen as bottom heavy, with bigger thighs and bum, and one breast that is slightly larger than the other.]

5\. Jungkook

We think Jungkook would tend to be attracted to women who have quite athletic and toned bodies, but with curvaceous hips, a peachy bum and larger breasts. He is someone who would love working out with his girlfriend, and would love it if he helped her gain a little muscle weight. However, we do also think he would be attracted to someone who carried a little extra weight if he found them sweet, and likewise would not mind if his girlfriend put on a little weight during their relationship. He would also like slimmer girls with smaller breasts, if their personality appealed to him.

[Within our headcanon universe, his first girlfriend Jia was very short and slim, with smaller breasts. He has had several brief sexual encounters with women who have large breasts as he is often unable to resist them. His OTP girlfriend, Young-soon, is taller with an athletic but curvy body. She does, however, put on a little weight during the course of their relationship which he does not seem to notice, finding her just as sexy.]

6\. Jimin

While we see his natural preference as someone much shorter than him with a fairly slim body, we do think he is attracted to curves, particularly in the hips, bum and boobs. He likewise would find a little chub around the belly or lovehandles really cute. He is someone who we think is initially attracted to or drawn to someone’s looks and does not get an initial grasp of someone’s personality or character until he has gotten to know them better (which can sometimes lead to him being in relationships with women he has little in common with!) He would probably therefore be more attracted to someone who carried more weight if he was already friends with them first before coming lovers, as he would look beyond his ‘ideal type’ and see her for who she was. We do think Jimin might fall for women who are insecure about their bodies, even if they are slimmer, echoing his own insecurities.

[Within our headcanon universe, Jimin initially dates a woman called Angel who is fairly slim but with larger breasts which often leads people to think they might be fake. The relationship is mostly based around sex and he does not fall in love with her. His second girlfriend Ara is seen as short and slim, but also is quite insecure about her body.]

7\. RM

While Namjoon would not be against dating someone a little bigger, we do think his preference is for tall and relatively slim girls, with their weight being carried in their bums. He also would love long, slim legs. He would find himself checking out the type of ‘sexy’ women who would model underwear, for example. He is intelligent enough, however, to recognise that women come in all shapes and sizes and that beauty standards vary all over the world. The most important thing for him would be finding someone intelligent, who he could have ‘real’ conversations with. 

[Within our headcanon universe, RM’s girlfriend Ji-eun is described as tall and relatively thin, with long legs. She does have a bigger bum which RM loves, but she feels insecure about her hips and cellulite. She also had a slight breast enlargement prior to meeting Namjoon.]


End file.
